Secret Admirer
by Mochi Aisu kurimu
Summary: Its V day and Amy has a secret admirer who's a bad poet and has really easy tasks yet Amy doesn't have clue who this guy is! It couldn't be Sonic... Fluffyness! SA


Amy's Secret Admire

----

Amy's POV

-----

I woke up Valentine morning to smell the sent of roses. I got up from my bed to see where the smell was coming from. When I walked into my kitchen I saw a dozen red roses in a vase on my table. As I came closer to them I saw there was a tiny note on one of the red roses. It said 'to:

My very special girl Amy-

Will you be my Valentine? Fallow the clues to find who I am

-Love your secret admire

The first clue is: People love me, they call me romantic, I'm given to people mostly on Christmas, Valentines and Easter you'll find me in a fox's home what am I and who am I?'

What a weird message must be someone who doesn't know how to write a riddle. "I think I'll go to Tails house and look for some chocolate!

I walked onto the snowy street. I lived only 5 minutes from Tails and am normally there to see if Sonic or Cream is there. I wonder who is my Valentine maybe its Sonic but I doubt it. Sonic's almost never nice to me. I wish he were cause I've loved him for more then 5 years. But he probably thinks I'm annoying. I finally get to Tails house and knock. "Coming" Tails call running to the door. I giggle. Tails is a good friend and funny at times. It's hard to believe he is a genius at computer skills. Tails opens the door and greets me. "Hey Amy what are you doing here" Tails asked as I walked into his house. "I've got to look for something" I replied smiling at him and looking around for some chocolate. "Um ok" Tails mumbled, "I'm kind of working on the Tornado so I'm going to be in my workshop". "Ok" I answer still looking in the living room for some chocolate. After thirty minutes of looking for the evil chocolate I stumble upon it. It was a box of milk chocolate and on the front was a note.

'To: My lovely Valentine.

Very good!! You found the first clue. Now you have three more clues to find!!

Here's your second clue.

I'm fuzzy and fluffy

People buy me all year around

I'm good for comforting you

And sometimes I make sound.

P.S. You'll find me in the sky'

Not as stupid as the last one but whoever my Valentine is they need to work on their riddles. Well I have to go to Angel Island to find a um what do people buy all year around and is good for comforting umm a …. Bear!! I have to go to Angel Island and find a teddy bear! I fare welled Tails and started walking towards Angel Island. I do have to admit Knuckles is weird no wonder Sonic and him are arrivals. But Knuckles is very helpful but he's just as dense as Tails. But that's all right they've all helped me one way or another. About an hour later I was looking for a teddy bear on Angel Island. While walking around I bumped into a large tree with something on the top. I started to climb the large tree. As I came closer I spotted a cute little red teddy bear. "I found it" I cried cli9mbing the tree faster. Only three more Yata! When I finally got to the top I started reading the note that was left for me.

'Hello again Amy!

Your doing very well only three more to got and then you will know who I am. Now your third clue is

I'm in your body

And every other soul

People say I'm cute

And a love to beat

You will find me

At a bats home.'

Great I have to go to Rouges house and find something shaped as a heart. Hum I'm sure it's not Sonic ::Sigh:: he wouldn't do something this special for me. I wonder if its Knuckles no he likes Rouge maybe I don't know this person but they know me. I'll just have to tell him I'm in love with someone else. I knocked on Rouges door hopefully she's home. "Hi Amy what are you doing here" Rouge asked when I walked in I saw Knux watching T.V. on her couch. "What are you doing here" Knuckles asked turning his head from the T.V. and starring at me instead. "I have to find something" I replied and started looking around for something heart shaped. "Um Amy what are you doing" Rouge asked me she sounded a bit scared. Maybe it's because I was holding up the sapphire that looked very expensive. "I'm looking for something," I answered grinning at her a bit sheepishly. I put down her sapphire then went into her room. "Amy can you please not go in my room" Rouge asked me as I found what I was looking for. "Found it" I cheered delighted. It was a ruby shaped heart on Rouges desk. I picked it up. "No! Don't pick that one up pick any other one except that one" Rouge cried running towards me. I quickly tore off the note and put the ruby down then read it.

'Good work Amy I hope Rouge is not mad at you! She happens to love that ruby Knux gave it to her!

Now only two more. Your next clue is

I'm given on Birthdays, Christmas and any other day

I can be pretty or ugly

You will find me where shadows lie'

"Well I got to go Bye Rouge, Knuckles" I said running out of the house. I think Rouge is a bit mad at me for touching her stuff oh well. Maybe Shadow is my secret admire. Poor Shadow well I have to go to Shadows house to find something. I started to run as fast as I could towards Shadows little hut. We barely ever saw him. He's name fits him he is like a shadow. I pity him. I wonder if really shadows are full of sadness? Well that's one thing I will never know. I finally get to Shadows little hut. "What" Shadow asked looking at me like I had done something really stupid. "Um I need to find something can I come in" I asked. "Hmph" Shadow answered letting me in. I still don't know what the guy wants me to look for. Lets see. I started looking around when I saw a pretty card. "Is this yours Shadow" I asked. "No" Shadow replied. He was playing video games in his room. I open it up.

'Wow your doing really good Amy!!

Your last clue is

I sit on a bench

In a shady place

I'm what you've been

Looking for all this time

You'll find me in Station Square'

Now I have to go to Station square he better be there. I said Good Bye to Shadow and he just grunted and I ran for Station Square. I can't wait to see who it is even if it's not Sonic. I finally get there and start looking through the park. I finally saw someone on a bench I walked up towards it. "S-sonic" I asked. He was sitting on a bench looking as if he was waiting for some one. "Hey Amy" he replied smiling at me. "You where my secret admire" I asked. "Um yeah" he replied he was blushing aw he is so kawaii when he blushes. "But I thought you said I was annoying brat and then you always run away from me how can you be my secret admire" I asked not believing he acutely like me. Suddenly

I was swept off of my feet. I looked up to see him holding me and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear, "I have always loved you but I never wanted to get close to you" he whispered opening his eyes and looking down at me. "Why" I asked. Why didn't he want to be close to me? "You would be the first thing Eggman would try to hurt. But I seen that Knux and Rouge got together and Eggman didn't even try anything on them." He told me. "Oh" I whispered back. "Aishiteru" Sonic whispered into my ear. "I love you to" I whispered back as he kissed my forehead.

End

Ashy- how was it?!? Please be nice it was my first Sonic fic! Oh and

Yata- Yay or I did it!

Kawaii- Cute

Aishiteru- I love you

Well g2g

Love you all please no flames

Ashy!


End file.
